


Keeping Good Company

by plaidshirtjimkirk



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: baka trio, sano and heisuke won't let him be until they figure out why, shin is flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtjimkirk/pseuds/plaidshirtjimkirk
Summary: Shinpachi knew it was only a matter of time before Sano and Heisuke figured out why he’d been avoiding their drinking excursions…but he wasn’t exactly ready for them to find out likethis.





	Keeping Good Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EHeartAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHeartAngel/gifts).



> Written for the lovely [EHeartAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eheartangel)'s birthday! <3333
> 
> Much appreciation to [hakusaitosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakusaitosan) for betaing. :D

**.*Keeping Good Company*.**

…He’d been followed.

But that was the least of his worries.

Shinpachi had always been insufficient at concealing whatever blend of emotions that cascaded across the colorful landscape of his mind, and from the expressions his friends wore, it was clear that now was no anomaly. Unlike theirs of conspicuous amusement however, he suspected his own was comprised of two parts shock to one part dread.

But what, specifically, it was that caused such feeling had evaded him, while he attempted to keep up a front and grasped frenzied for mental straws. Certainly, it was mortifying to have been trailed without even noticing it. But that _Sano and Heisuke_ had done said trailing, and that they _both_ were standing before him _here_ was…simply unthinkable. Because she…

…Well, _she_ …

One lower eyelid twitched before he got carried away. Okay. Indeed, maybe it was a combination of all those things creating this perfect storm of _exactly_ what Shinpachi had not wanted to happen. Still reeling with indecision on how to handle a now very uncomfortable–very precarious–situation, his spine remained perfectly straight and without blinking, he kept his mouth drawn in a taut line.

Time was ticking and options were running out. Shinpachi reckoned he had less than half a minute to do something to ameliorate this trouble and avoid an imminent disaster…because it _would_ be a disaster. Perhaps he could put a chummy arm around each man’s shoulder and lead them outside with a friendly laugh? Maybe…add a promise that he’d catch up with them soon after? He could devise some rational excuse for it, surely, and just deal with the consequences later.

It was a half-baked plan but good enough for the moment. Alas, however, those seconds spent in frantic plotting were several too long and just as Shinpachi was about to put it all into play, the chance was missed.

Sano remained unyielding, standing with weight distributed evenly on both feet and heavy hands clasped to his hips. His posture radiated an ominous aura, but the makings of a smirk betrayed the aggression in his stance. The sing-song tone that sentenced Shinpachi’s plot to its end didn’t much help ease the mood. “So? Let’s have it.”

“Have…what?” Shinpachi blurted out and finding himself back on the defensive. “There’s nothing to…” _Ugh_. “I’m just gonna eat dinner, so–”

A dramatic eye roll preceded the dismissive shrug of his shoulders as Sano turned to the polar opposite at his right. Unlike his strong stance, Heisuke balanced on tiptoes and pivoted about, looking around the small establishment with curious wide eyes. A finger had been pressed to his bottom lip.

“Hnn~?” he hummed softly, and then spoke as though the party in question wasn’t even present. “ _This_ is where Shinpat-san’s been hiding out lately?”

“Mm, mm.” Sano nodded and while folding his arms, also pursed his lips. “Ain’t no Shimabara, that’s for sure.”

Panic jolted through every nerve in Shinpachi’s body at the mention of that name and he leapt to his feet, his chair scraping over wooden floorboards and nearly toppling. “Look, do you two mind?!”

“Mind?!” Closing his eyes, the pearly whites flashed with a toothy grin. Sano drew back the seat across the table and dropped into it. “Not at all, Shin! Never thought you’d ask!”

“I didn’t mean–”

“Na, Heisuke.” Sano clapped him on the arm and then pulled out the chair beside him. “It’s on Shin tonight.”

“Wait, who said _that_ –”

“Ohh!! Really?!” Beaming, Heisuke clasped his palms and readily accepted the invitation. Once sitting, he rocked side-to-side with the corners of his lips pulling far into his cheeks. “So generous of Shinpat-san! Maybe it’s his apology for blowing us off all the time!”

Both sets of eyes snapped open when a pair of fists pounded against the surface of the table. With his head hanging, Shinpachi managed a voice that succeeded in being calm, low, and threatening all at once. “You two…would you _please_ just leave and I’ll explain everything later? There’s no time to–”

“Ara?!” Once again, he was interrupted, but this time by a middle-aged woman ducking through the noren curtains which hung before the kitchen entrance. “Welcome! I’m sorry to keep you waiting!” Tray in hand, her feet pattered across the floor in a rush.

“Nagakura-han, I didn’t know you were expecting company this time!” she sang as she placed his sake before him.

Sano’s brows shot up and his face cocked, shooting a knowing look at Shinpachi when she’d used the words ‘ _this time_.’

“I’ll bring more sake. Kindly wait a moment.”

Shinpachi raised his hand in protest. “N-No, that’s–”

“Thank you!” Sano offered the woman a nod. His lashes fell and a warm smile overtook his lips as he purred, “I’m sorry for the trouble.”

“Oh, it’s no trouble at all. I’ll return shortly.” She bowed her head and hurried off.

Sano’s smugness met Shinpachi’s wrath when their eyes found each other again.

“Something up your ass, Shin?”

“Leave it to you to flirt with a middle-aged married woman,” Shinpachi grated with a scowl.

“Flirting?!” Sano chuckled. “I think you’re a little bit confused there.” He tossed his head back and shook out his red locks. “This is just how I am.” When he smiled, his teeth might have sparkled. “Or since we haven’t hung out in awhile, maybe you forgot?”

Heisuke’s lashes had fallen again by this time and he was back to rocking with aimless abandon in his chair. “Well, it doesn’t surprise me at all, honestly. Sano goes for all kinds of girls. Even the ones that aren’t. Ahah! Shinpat-san! You remember that one geisha that was actually–OW!!”

A hard pull to his ponytail stole the words right from Heisuke’s mouth. “Heisuke, I wouldn’t talk if I were you, since I recall _you_ being _awfully_ jealous that night.”

“Agh, S-S-S-Sano-san!” Heisuke rasped as he spoke, twisting and fighting to free his hair.

“ _All right._ ”

The indignant snap from across the table had both going still as statues, and if Shinpachi weren’t so agitated, he might have found the scene of his best friends frozen mid-fight amusing. Unfortunately, a laugh was the furthest thing from his mind, as he sat with his brows drawn inward and arms crossed tightly before his chest.

“Can you guys just…” His gaze broke off to some obscure point at the side. A breathy sigh left him then, realizing he had nothing left to do but relent. One hand broke free and rubbed at the nearest temple. “Can you just stop already? Stop.”

Their interest _was_ understandable after all and if the situation were different, Shinpachi knew damn well he’d act in similar fashion–taking one of the two as wingman and hunting the other down until they figured out what he was up to. Some of the tension dissipated on that silent admission, and he finally sought the pair again. “I’ll…explain. Just…” He shifted and then murmured, “Not here.”

Thankfully, this seemed to pacify the scene right in time. Sano and Heisuke relaxed back into their individual spaces, just as the same woman from earlier hurried out from the back again.

“Here you are,” she announced, placing one decanter and cup each before Sano and Heisuke. “Would you like to drink a while before your meal?”

Shinpachi nodded. “Yes, please.”

“Shall I pour?”

“No worries.”

She smiled. “Of course. Take your time and enjoy!” And with that, she left them once again to their own devices.

Ignoring how Sano’s attention followed her a second time, Shinpachi glowered at the sake on the table and reached for the nearest vessel. He filled Sano’s cup first and then Heisuke’s, and next held out his own while Heisuke returned the honors.

“Cheers,” he droned, sounding anything but. Shinpachi’s eyes rolled back with his head and he pounded the first down. And as the silence unexpectedly dragged out, hope rose within him that it would continue until at least–

“You know…”

Of _course_ , Sano wouldn’t simply let it go. Annoyed, Shinpachi righted his chin and his lashes parted again. He focused on his friend sipping his own drink conservatively (strange, as they all had a penchant for inhaling their alcohol–or so Shinpachi remembered. Had it _really_ been that long?), while Heisuke reached over to once more fill his cup.

“I thought this was all about about a woman.” Amber eyes met his. “Is it?”

Heisuke leaned in closer at that, never one to miss out on juicy gossip and especially not if it involved someone close to him. Shinpachi’s gaze drifted to those eager blue eyes on him, then sucked his teeth and tossed his face to the side. “What gives you _that_ idea?”

“Well.” Huffing a laugh, Sano lowered his cup. “I don’t know if I’ve ever seen you being so polite to anyone in my life.”

“Really, Shinpat-san?!” Heisuke breathed. “Is that what’s going on?!” He pushed his lips out and looked to the ceiling while he mumbled on. “Hn, but didn’t you say she’s married? I mean, that’s your business, I guess, but–”

Shinpachi felt his face twist. “What?!” He blinked at the revelation of his friends imagining him cavorting about with the older lady who’d served them. “You mean…” he stammered and his eyes went wide. “You think I’m…?!”

“Well…” Sano’s brows were up again. “I mean… _are_ you?”

“No!” Shinpachi denied vehemently. “ _No_. I mean…” His lashes fell and he finally accepted defeat. “Not with _her_ anyway. Definitely, _definitely_ not with her. You guys are so–”

“Ah, so there _is_ a her?”

Groaning, Shinpachi’s palm met his forehead and he swept it back through his hair. “Maybe,” he mumbled, looking down to his sake for a beat and then his tone resumed its usual strength. “ _Maybe_. But for the last time, can you quit grilling me? I said I’d explain everything soon.”

“Yes! I’ll be right back for that!” For the tenth time that day, Shinpachi found himself once again interrupted…but it was by a different voice this time, soft and sweet, which echoed from the kitchen.

And that’s when she scurried through the noren. His focus immediately set on her as she stumbled in place, clearly surprised to see he had company. Naturally, that whet the interests of Sano and Heisuke, who peered over their shoulders to witness the awkward unfolding moment.

She was a young woman, refined and lovely, even while dressed in a drab kimono for serving patrons. A blink and a moment later found her recovering, and she made her way over to their table with a tray of food.

“Welcome,” she bade softly, avoiding everyone’s eyes and placing several dishes down. Her lips parted as if she were about to say something, but all she managed was an inhale–clearly catching herself from saying whatever she’d originally intended.

“Na–Nagakura-han.” The name sounded foreign. “My mother sent these dishes out for you…A little something to snack on.” Keeping her head bowed, it was obvious that she hadn’t been informed he wasn’t alone.

Tension filled the space, with Heisuke (blushing slightly as he was) looking from the woman to Shinpachi, to Sano, and then back to her. And that’s when Shinpachi finally let his spine relax. His lashes fell and he exhaled with a smile.

“Well…” he relented.

“I’ll…” she suddenly interjected, “I’ll return. Mother has one more dish for you.” With a bow, her feet carried her quickly back to the kitchen.

“So, Shin…” Sano was smiling softly. “About that explanation…”

“About that…”

Sano huffed and closed his eyes. He lifted the cup to his lips and before he downed it, said, “No need.”

“Shinpat-san!” Heisuke gaped. “Why didn’t you tell us?!”

“I mean…” Shinpachi reached over to pour more sake for Sano. “I dunno, I didn’t really mean to exactly keep anything from you. I just didn’t know how you guys would react, is all…especially since I guess…” His voice dropped. “I guess I really haven’t been spending much time with you.”

“Oh, please. You just didn’t want us to give you hell for being a married man.”

“Psht, married?” Shinpachi asked weakly. “I’m not married…”

“You _will_ be,” Sano said with a laugh. “I’m calling it now. She’s the one. Because let me tell you something.” His shoulders dipped forward as he leaned in. “In all the time I’ve known you, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so worked up over something. That’s pretty damn telling, wouldn’t you say?”

Shinpachi felt the heat rushing to his face and he scratched at his jaw. “Uh…”

The same young woman came back to the table with yet another dish. As before, she avoided everyone’s eyes until Shinpachi reached out and gently touched her wrist. Her gaze lifted uncertainly to his and he nodded.

“Sano…Heisuke…” he began. “…This is Etsu.” A pause. “…My girlfriend.”

Etsu’s face went pink at the boldness of that statement.

“Etsu, this is Sano…that’s Heisuke. …My best friends.”

“Yo,” Sano said with a nod.

“It’s very nice to…finally meet you,” Etsu replied and lightly ran fingers over her neatly pinned hair. “I’ve heard so much…”

“Really?!” Heisuke sat a little taller. “Shinpat-san was talkin’ about us?!”

Shinpachi coughed and Etsu’s smile grew a little wider. “He talks about you all the time, actually…”

And suddenly, from the kitchen… “Etsu-chan!”

“Yes!” she called in reply and gave a tiny nod to the men. “I’ll come back soon. Please call if you need anything until then.”

And that was how Shinpachi, Sano, and Heisuke found themselves as they always had been for so long: a trio. But things felt different this time–a bit more than three, and it wasn’t a bad feeling at all.

Before Shinpachi could begin to even attempt saying what was on his mind, Sano laughed again. “Hey…” He nudged Heisuke with his elbow. “I think we can forgive him now.”

“For sure!” Heisuke agreed with a grin.

“If I had a woman like that, I wouldn’t wanna spend time drinking with you idiots either.”

Shinpachi scoffed, but smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry it’s been so long, it’s just…”

“You wanna spend time with Etsu,” Sano filled in for him, with genuine understanding. “And you can’t exactly do that if you go where we go.” Shinpachi found himself grateful for Sano purposefully leaving out Shimabara. “So!” Sano clapped. “Next time, we go where _all_ of us can drink together!”

“Mm!!” Heisuke nodded enthusiastically. “I wanna talk with Etsu-chan more!!”

“You guys…” Shinpachi drawled. He dropped his face for a moment and then raised it with the sappiest, most relieved grin he’d ever achieved. “You guys are the best friends a man could ask for.”

“We know,” Sano said. “And that’s why you’re gonna let us drink until we can’t stand tonight, right? Yes, yes, thank you!!”

Shinpachi’s spine straightened again. “Eh?!”

“Yeah!!” Heisuke cheered with a fist tossed in the air. He then turned in his seat and called, “Etsu-chan!! More sake please!!”

“Sure!” she replied from the kitchen.

Shinpachi watched as his friends downed the remainder of their alcohol and with a sigh, he followed their lead. After all… A tiny smile pulled at lips. If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em…and as he looked up to see his friends beaming at him across the table, he had to admit, there was no better company anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks for reading!! Etsu belongs to EHeartAngel. ^_^
> 
> Hang out with me on tumblr: [kondo-hijikata](http://kondo-hijikata.tumblr.com)


End file.
